


Lovers On The Sun

by Marcielles_Musings



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Embedded Video, Inspired by Music, M/M, damien mcfly, lovers on the sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcielles_Musings/pseuds/Marcielles_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen & Cougar || Lovers On The Sun<br/>The Losers - Jensen and Cougar<br/>Song: Lovers On The Sun by Damien McFly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers On The Sun

[marciellesmusings](http://marciellesmusings.tumblr.com/)

 

 

 

Jensen & Cougar || Lovers On The Sun

The Losers - Jensen and Cougar

Song: Lovers On The Sun by Damien McFly

So I just finished this video and I’m actually quite happy with it - I absolutely love Cougar and Jensen and making a video about them was so much fun.


End file.
